


He Just Doesn't Get It

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Confessions of like, Felicity asks Roy out for drinks, Mentions of Felicity's feelings about Oliver, Mentions of Sara and Oliver's relationship, Rolicity, Roy and Felicity eat Ben & Jerry's, They bitch about Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Felicity eat ice cream and talk about Oliver. Somehow it goes from talking about money to Felicity asking Roy out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Just Doesn't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to keep this at 500 words. I wrote this piece ages ago and the original version is like two thousand words long. It killed me to cut it down but I managed to.

“You know he just doesn’t get it.”

 

Felicity shoved a spoonful of Ben and Jerry’s into her mouth with a huff and savored the ice cream. She was currently in her donut pajama pants with matching blue slippers and a white tank top. Roy was sitting next to her in a ratty old shirt and boxers, the TV just above mute in front of them.

 

“Get what?” Roy asks.

“The whole not having money thing,” Felicity elaborates, “I mean I know he spent five years on the Island but he thinks everything can be solved with money.”

“He tried to pay me to stop dating Thea once.”

“What?!”

“Doesn’t matter now, Thea’s off in Europe somewhere and won’t talk to me.”

“She’ll come around.”

“Is it weird that I hope she doesn’t? I love her and all but if whatever she’s looking for makes her happy then that’s what I want for her.”

“You’re a good guy, Roy.”

“Maybe you should tell Oliver that.”

Felicity snorted. “I would but Oliver doesn’t always listen to me.”

 

Roy took the ice cream carton from her hands. He slipped the spoon from her grasp and ate a spoonful of ice cream, moaning obnoxiously. Felicity smiled, she enjoyed spending time with Roy because he was realistic. What you saw was what you got from Roy. Hanging out with him was simple. She didn’t have to wear ball gowns worth a months pay and sip Champaign while attempting to schmooze rich people she didn’t know. Roy wasn’t ever going to be a part of the high society in Starling City, no matter how many times he had played dress up with Thea. He was like Felicity in that regard.

 

“I like you.”

Roy looks at her with raised eyebrows. “I like you too Blondie.”

“What night do you have off work this week?”

“Wednesday.”

“Great, you and I are going to drink it up at Verdant.”

“Don’t you have a thing for Oliver?”

“Nope.”

“He’s not going to like it.”

“I don’t care what Oliver thinks. We are allowed to be friends. It’s not like I have much of a social life anymore. Besides, Oliver has Sara.”

“Sara? As in Sara Lance? Laurel’s sister?”

“Yep.”

“Do you want me to get the wine?”

“No but that’s sweet of you.”

“But how is that whole thing going to work? Like with Laurel and Sara and Oliver?”

“No idea and the best part is that we don’t have to be a part of it. It’s Oliver’s mess to figure out and I for one am not interested in getting in the middle of it. But I like Sara, Roy, so don’t get all grumpy at her on my behalf, okay?”

“Not even a little bit?”

 

She shakes her head and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before straightening up and stealing the ice cream back off him and turning the volume back up on the TV.

 

“Not even a little bit.”

 


End file.
